date a live Intensiones de MIO
by xzhlfpo
Summary: !SPOILER NO LO LEAS SI NO AS LEÍDO LA NOVELA ¡ Un serie de especulaciones con hisotria de lo que podria pasar en el futuro como yo lo estoy viendo


**Advertencia contiene spoiler y muchos si no han leído la novela hasta el volumen en el que esta entonces no lo lean y si lo que quieren es leer los volúmenes hasta el que esta entonces díganme y no lo encuentra**

 **Bueno como sea que comience el rodaje de la historia**

 **Hace 30 años**

 **(Ubicación desconocida)**

Miles de hombres armados se encontraban reunidos avía varios con trajes de oficina otros con traje militar y todo y cada uno de ellos estaban completamente armados todos estaban reunidos en un círculo señalado con sus armas a una persona una mujer joven con pelo plateado y ojos de color azul que parecían como en transe

Debajo de ella avía un chico de pelo azul con los ojos serrados y con una herida de bala que estaba en su cuerpo todo ha su alrededor estaba cubierto de sangre roja proveniente del chico cuyo cuerpo estaba alado como un cadáver

Al frente de ellos avía un hombre con traje con unos ojos completamente anormales su cabello era una combinación de gris y blanco

"westcott sama el trasporte llegara pronto para trasportarla" un agente le informo

"Umm bien quiero toda la información de acuerdo con el chico quiero saber si tiene familia y si la tiene informales de que murió por el terremoto no quiero más testigos" westcott miro a la joven que estaba en el círculo "

"Levántela con cuidado no puedo dejar que se estropee..." Westcott no pudo terminar su frase por que entonces desde la chica comenzó ah emitir un poderoso chirrido tan fuerte que todos lo vidrio y los aparatos electrónicos comenzaron ah hacer un poderoso corto circuito.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

La tierra comenzó a agrietarse al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar westcott actico un escudo mágico lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerse ah el y solo ah el sin preocuparse por sus compañeros

Fue una pequeña pero poderosa energía que arraso con todo ha su alrededor avía pedazos de metal por todas partes con sangre y un montón de tierra formada

Westcott suspiro mientras observaba donde estaba la chica "Realmente me lo pones problemático, pero no importa donde estés tu eres la clave para lograr mi sueño no te dejare ir como si nada tú me perteneces"

 **(Lugar desconocido muy lejos de allí)**

La chica acostó con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de chico mientras tomaba una rápida revisión de su estado ella puso ambas manos en la herida mientras comenzaba a trasmitirle lo que parresia una luz arcoíris la herida que tenía el chico comenzó a desaparecer junto con su sangre dentro de un minuto el cuerpo completo del chico estaba como nuevo como si nunca hubiera estado herido

Ella espero un buen tiempo esperando a que el chico abriera los ojos, pero nunca lo hizo talvez pudo reconstruir el cuerpo pero no ay marea de reconstruir una vida que se perdió es fácil crear y destruir pero casi imposible traer de vuelta algo que fue destruido

En la cabeza de la chica solo había un pensamiento

(Por que por que tu me lo ´prometiste entonces por qué no estás conmigo hiciste una promesa de que estaríamos juntos... malditos humanos siempre mienten ellos son una especie espantosa que solo piensa en ellos tu y tu hermana son los únicos en los que puedo confiar son los únicos humanos puros todos los demas son solo basura que debe desaparecer)

En ese momento algo en su interior se oscurecían y nación un terrible mal

"Yo te traeré de vuela no importa cómo ni a juntos deba sacrificar tu regresaras a mi lado y cundo eso ocurra nadie nos volverá ah separar creemos un nuevo mundo solos tu y yo como los 2 nuevos creadores reinaremos juntos por siempre mi Shido "

En ese momento ella toco al chico y brillo desapareciendo

"Todos los humanos de este mundo serán la ofrenda de tu retorno al nuevo mundo pero no como un ser humano sino como mi igual mi otra mitad te dare la mitad de mi ser y entonces juntos crearemos la nueva utopía donde estemos juntos"


End file.
